board8fandomcom-20200216-history
RayDyn
SgtSphynx, formerly known as RayDyn, is a newcomer to Board 8. So new that very few people have actually had conversations with him, so what the **** are you doing here? Chances are you don't even know who this user is, unless you are a member of the night crew. Aww yeah night crew represents! Random Shit Okay, fine, a couple of facts about RayDyn: * Came to Board 8 during the Character Battle V. Doesn't know why he stays. (Hint: because Board 8 is awesome) * Is a huge fan of Pennywise, Dropkick Murphys, The Clash, and numerous other punk bands. * Tries to be helpful whenever he can. * Spent 4 years on active duty in the USMC, made it to Corporal, got tired of the bullshit and decided not to re-up. Stayed in the reserves and is a sergeant now. * Is a huge Futurama fan. * Contrary to popular belief, is not raytan7585. Is his "twin" though. * Ran the Do You Like the Movie? series of topics. * Ran the Who Wants to Win a Video Game contest which ended on Feb. 28, 2007. * Drives a sweet ride * Made all the posts that made the following possible: RayDyn's Top 10's Users # Shaggy # Xtremeblur # Heroic Palmer # Elite Hunter # transience # Proc- I'll finish this later # Video Games # Vagrant Story # Dragon Warrior # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals # Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete # Silent Hill # Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri # Thief II: The Metal Age # Final Fantasy IV # Saints Row: the Third # The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sexiest Anime Characters Number. Name / Anime # Orihime / Bleach # Matoko Kusinagi / Ghost in the Shell # Rosette Christopher / Chrono Crusade # Esther Blanchett / Trinity Blood # Pink / Dragon Pink # Asuka Langley / Neon Genesis Evangelion # Satella Harvenheit / Chrono Crusade # Delta / Words Worth # Haruko Haruhara / FLCL # Rangiku Matsumoto / Bleach Bands/Artists # Larry and His Flask # Dropkick Murphys # Black Keys # Pennywise # Metric # Social Distortion # Street Dogs # Kent # Johnny Cash # Fitz and the Tantrums Futurama Episodes # The Luck of the Fryrish # The Devil's Hand are Idle Playthings # The Farnsworth Parabox # Roswell that Ends Well # Jurassic Bark # Brannigan, Begin Again # Parasites Lost # Time Keeps on Slippin' # Godfellas # The Sting Futurama Main Characters # Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth # Zapp Brannigan # Dr. John Zoidberg # Phillip J. Fry # Bender Bending Rodriguez # Mom # Richard Nixon's Head # Lrrr # Hermes Conrad # Turanga Leela A Bottle of Blue and Two of the Best Friends Ever Two Marine buddies of RayDyn's gave him a fifth of Johnnie Walker Blue Label at the 2010 Marine Corps Birthday Ball. An item that usually cost around $200. Many users questioned the value of such a gift and RayDyn had this to say about it... A bottle of Blue Label is kinda like a box of really expensive cigars or bottle of really good wine. It's not something you bust out every night, you take it out for special occasions,... a funeral, a wedding, or a birth. And even when you do pull it out, you only take a shot, you don't chug it, this is an alcohol that you don't dilute, you don't mix, and you don't serve over rocks. You drink it straight, and you drink it sparingly. RayDyn's Ride On Halloween 2009, RayDyn became the owner of his dream car at the age of 27. That car is a 2009 Dodge Challenger R/T Classic. It has been the subject of numerous Brag Beat Variance posts in the Late Night B8 topics. Pix Image:RT_side.jpg Image:RT_Front.jpg Image:RT_Side_Front.jpg Quotes I judge you to be some sort of Christ figure, without the resurrection and the divine birth. - TurnTurnTurn I'm going to add a quote here. It's not going to be relevant to this article. - Xtremeblur <3 RayDyn! He gets more and more awesome everyday. - Heroic Palmer Wow. You're truly a better man than all of us. - GammA07 RayDyn is like high class. - DSRage Raydyn- You are another of Big Bosses failed clones. You have your own television show. I believe you go by the name of "Jack Bauer" - Cloud and Squall Old enough to have said rude things to Jesus while he was doing his sacrifice bit, obviously. Which I'll bet you did, too, damn you. - TurnTurnTurn If someone from b8 has to kill me I want him to do it. - BIGPUN9999 RayDyn is trained to beat everybody up. I fully believe he could do anything from any movie. - Fetusbucketeer External Links * Ray's Gaming Collection * RayDyn's Backloggery Category:Users